


Cover Art for Podfic of "The Sniper at the Gates of Heaven"

by mific



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Podfic Cover Art, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A last minute treat for Nagasvoice as I was making audiobooks for all the podfics in the Bang.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Podfic of "The Sniper at the Gates of Heaven"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [podfic of The Sniper at the Gates of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720955) by [nagasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/pseuds/nagasvoice). 
  * Inspired by [The Sniper at the Gates of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152166) by [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/pseuds/JoeLawson). 



> A last minute treat for Nagasvoice as I was making audiobooks for all the podfics in the Bang.

 


End file.
